Vampyre x Where Wolf
by Reddish chan
Summary: Every one teases Nastu, about having no mate. But really he does, but he can't get to her. Why because she's a Vampyre and he's a where wolf. They are long lost enemies. How can he get to her? What will it cost to do so? Will he accomplish his goal? Who knows.
1. Telling, about my mate

**Got an idea, yea.**

I roll and toss, then turn. I can't sleep, not sense I had my dream. Every ones been teasing me about no mate, but really I have one. It's just I can't get to her.i punch my red wall. Even though there's a hole, I couldn't give a damn.

She has golden hair, big brown eyes, and huge boobs. (Lol, I know. I'm a girl and I don't know what boy think, but one for sure is the boobs! :) sorry if I offended any of dudes reading.) she sits at the Heartfillia throne as a Princess. I can't talk to her, I can't meet her, and all I can do is wait.

I stand not able to hold still, my odd cat name happy looks at my. I give him a quick pat, and change form. I feel a lot better in my where wolf form. I exit my room, and scamper along to my back yard. I have no fencing because as a where wolf, you love the forest. And the forest just happens to be my backyard. I live in a cottage, in fairy tail forest.

I just want to take a quick run. Maybe it'll will get it off my mind.

1 hour later.

God damnit how come I can't get the subject out of my mind. I've thought of every thing yet it still doesn't leave. I scamper through my (huge) dog door, (why dog door, I don't know how else is he so-post to get home) and go back through the hall way, 'meow' happy came along and rubbed his body against mine, his blue fur next to mine, looks as If the American flag through up on us.

I head to the shower, and paw at the nob, to get it to turn on. It let out the freezing water, and I can't help but squeal. I put a paw in to adjust to the cold ass water. I sit down straight under the water, and think. 'How can I meet her, is there a way, should I tell some one.'

After a while, I jump out of the tub, and shake off. I start to change into human form, and get the phone.

'Ring

Ring'

"Hello" a sleepy old mans voice answered.

"Master it's Nastu, I need to talk to you"

"Why, is it that important to call me at... 3 am in the morning." He would have joked, if it weren't for the way I asked to talk to him. Usually I would call him gi-chan, so he knows something is up.

"It's about m mate, can I meet you at your house?" I ask.

"Yea, okay." I hung up, and got straight to my shoes. His house I in the dead center of our forest. Like 1mile away from my house. I start running an for some reason happy wanted to come, so he latched on my shoulder.

I got to gramps house in like 3 minutes. I ran through the big doors of his house, threw my jacket, and happy on the tables, and rn up the stairs. Gramps sat on the railing.

"Is there some reason we need to talk now" he had his sleeping cap on as well as his pjs.

"Yes... I know who my mate is, but... But." I didnt know how to put the ending part.

"But what Nastu! Spit it out" he yelled.

"Shut up, gramps! She's a vampyre. Of Jude's Heartfillias kingdom!" I yelled. Luckily his house is empty at this time. His eyes grew big. His mouth dropped, and he didn't say any thing. His mouth began to move but nothing came out. "I've known this for about a week now."

Time past, as he thought. He finally spit out, "tell me, who is she to them?"

"She sits on the throne of a princess" I respond.

"Damnit!" He lost hs composer. He is the alpha, and alphas do the things the pack needs, but for gramps, he connects with all of his 'children' and help them with their problems. "Nastu, how do you think we can do this?" He asked me.

"I don't know, that's why I came to you."I respond.

"Alright, I will think of something but for now, go grab me something to eat. I'm hungry, and don't burn it."

**did ya like. I'm new to writing in boy pov. This story is all Nastuov. Well till next time**


	2. Dreams, plans, and crash

**Teh da! What up my fellow reviewers. Kinda wrote this really ssssllllooowww! Sorry.**

I walk down the stairs, to the bar. (Yes this is the guild, for some reason the place he lives at is the guild. Don't doubt my ideas!) I grab some beer, and bake some toast. I butter it, and place it on the glass plate. I walk back upstairs, with the beer and toast.

I open the door to hi office. Gramps sat on his desk, looking at his computer. I hand him his beer, and toast. After awhile of his crunching, and gulping, he looked over at me. He looked me dead in the eye. "You have one shot, if you mess up, you're screwed. But doing this means we must tell the others, about your situation."

"Fine by me, tell me the plan." I respond.

"We are going to the ball tomorrow night, of course this is going to be full of vampyres. But all you need to think about is your mate." He turned his computer screen to me. " I want some help from levy, an Mira about this. But really you are going to b a vampyre. The king will not be there but she will. Many friends and family will be there." The screen showed her, at the throne, sitting next to her father." Now boy, go get some rest" he'd pointed through the door.

"Fine," I exit the room, and change into werewolf. I prance down the stairs, and jump on one of the tables. Happy jumped next to me, curling up with me. (It kinda loo like this, Cc)

I fall asleep in seconds.

Where am I? Every where around is black, I stand from my ass, and look around. "Any one there!" I yell. "Yo, ice princess, Ezra, happy, gramps, ga-" a woman standing in front of me, in her pinkish dress, hair tied up, and looked a lot like my mate. But one thing, she is old.

"How do you do?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"How do I do what?" I respond.

She chuckled and put out her hand, "I'm Layla Heartfillia, it's nice to meet you Nastu."

I grab her cold hand, and shake, "do you know the princess, she's my mate?" I say.

"Yes she's my daughter." She smiled.

"Could you get me to mee her?" I ask.

"No" she responded.

"Why? You are her mother, what's so wrong, how come you tell her to meet me?!" I yell t her.

"It's because I'm dead, I no longer live on earth." My anger turned into sadness. "But I can help you," she kissed my forehead. " if you trust me, just go to that party. Don't do any thing, just meet her. Nothing can happen"

"What, why?" I ask. Sh began to fade, until nothing was there, as if I were alone this hole time.

"Damn it!" I yell.

"Haha, Nastu looks so cute when he sleeps." Mira janes voice made me stir. "Nastu" I open my eyes. Levy, Mira, gramps,and Gajeel stand in the room.

I shake and happy jumped off the table to somewhere. "Nastu, lets start on the plan." Gramps said.

Hell no I just go told to just walk in, I don't need a damn plan. "Nope, I don't need one"

"Why?" Levy asked.

"Because a certain person told me I didn't." I respond.

"And who's that?" Gajeel joked, " Casper?"

"Gajeel" levy complained.

"It's Layla Heartfillia." Gramps studied me, levy looked at me weird, and Gajeel laughed.

"Nastu, she's dead." Levy said.

" I know she is! She visited me, and then kissed me on the forehead. She said some shit about acting if I weren't there and she would guide me!" I spat out quickly. Still they look at me weirdly. "You know what make up the damn plan, tell me what it is and i'll do it." I gve up on my fact.

"Good, flame brain." Gajeel teased.

"Shut up" I respond.

"Okay girls let get working" the old man said as he took there hands and led them to his office. (He looks like a perv)

Gajeel seemed to be pretty pissed, he kept glaring. Funny. He looked over at the no other awesome Me. "Tell me more about the mate situation" he commanded.

I respond "my mate is a vampyre princess, she is Lucy Heartfillia. From the Judes Heartfillia kingdom. Her mother visited me in my dream... She said something like 'if you trust me, go to the party. Nothin will happen ya. Just find her daughter' after she kissed my forehead." He looked at me weirdly, inspecting me.

"Hmmm... Okay." He then gave me a wicked look. "What are you going to do when you find her?"

"I don't know, just tell her stuff about being a mate. And stuff." I respond. Really I just plan on telling her what I'm thinking at the time.

"Whatever" he spoke "what's she look like?"

That question made my mind spin, her big brown eyes, blond hair,.." She has big brown eyes, blond hair(like really blond), a lot like her mom, hmm oh yea and she has HUGE boobs." (Lol if you have read the latest chapter of fairytail, lol huge, huge, huge, -looks at Lucy boobs- HUGE, -Wendy's boobs- small, HUGE. LOL.) he gave one of his normal smirks, as I give my signature grin.

My mind spins of her mom, and her. When a crash was heard. I ran straight up the stairs, Gajeels mane, hitting me in my face. We ran through the doors, to find the old computer on the floor, scattered around pages, and Mira and levy on the ground.

**should I make em injured? hmm, well review what'd you think? Do you think I should make em injured, or fine. Are you also thinking where's gramps? Well we will see.**


	3. We got her!

**This chps long, hope you guys like it. im still not finished just yet though!**

Levy and Mira, laid there. There unconscious states with bloody cuts, on there was no wolf, it was a vampyre. Gajeel bent next to levy and lifted her up. He licked clean her face of blood, and kissed her forehead. He's such a softy, I Lean over Mirajane and lift her up.

"Where's gramps?" I ask. Then he just randomly walked through the door, with a smile on his face. He then looked at the room, us, and his face looked really, really, mad.

"What happened" he asked, with anger in his voice.

"They were attacked, better yet where were you" Gajeel said.

"Bathroom," he responded. " who did this?" He asked.

" this is the work of vampyres." I respond, they looked at me cluelessly, " what? With my mate being a vamp, I studied into it." Still they looked at me weird, then eachother, and they began to laugh. Even levy regained conscious and began to giggle.

"Oh shut up!" I stomp out of the room to downstairs, and head to the infirmary. I place Mira gently onto the bed, and wait for the others. Gajeel came in first still holding levy, with a cocky smile. Master skipped right in after him. Gajeel set levy down on a bed, and grabbed some stuff from the cabinet. Then began to treat Mira's wounds. They weren't bad, but, still something.

Then he went on to the awake and moving levy, who didn't have as worse injuries as Mirajane. "What did the people look like when they attacked you?" Gramps broke the silence and asked the question we all been wondering.

"Umm, well, they were... Normal. One girl with pink hair, I think the boy called her sherry, and the other one, stripped real fast like gray, and attacked us... Luckily the boys came real fast and they fled." Levy chimed.

Gramps let out a sigh, and turned to me. "Nastu it is your job as well as Gajeels to be able to succeed in your mission." Wait what!?

"No way is Gajeel going!" I yell.

"He is not going to be there the hole mission, but he's going to take you to and from the castle." He smiled. Damn this old man.

Next day

I look my self in the mirror, Gajeel and I are in black and white suits. Gajeels hair tied back and mine hair jelled back, Mira pulled me forward and began to tie my tie, and yesterday she taught me how to dance, I will never dance after this I'm scared for life.. Most of the clan was in the guild, they had there own conversations but kept glancing over at us. Finally when it was time to leave, the guild gave me a good luck, and Mira gave me a hug. Saying something about being so happy for me!

We entered our car, and luckily I visited Wendy before this, so my motion sickness should be fine for now. Gajeel started the car, and we drove off. As soon as we hit the free way I turned on some music. But of course the first thing that was playing was metal, and the volume high as fuck. I change the channel quickly, and turning down the volume. Soon enough I changed it to 93.3 and radioactive started to play.

Gajeel began to tap his hand on the steering wheel to the beat, and hummed along. We pulled off the exit, and took the next right. The place looked rich, completely utterly rich, and expensive. He kept driving until we reached the biggest building I have ever seen in person. The mansion was huge! 3.. No 5 fairy tails could fit in it. The palace has an old design and colored black. The doors were red, and every thing about it screamed' vampyres'.

Many rich looking people in fancy cloths walked in, Gajeel pulled into a park mode, and stopped the car. He pulled the keys out of the ignition (I don't know if that is the right word) and looked at me. "Remember all you need to do is find your mate, nothing else." Yet again he repeated " NOTHING ELSE."

I hop out of the car, and give him a quick nod. I wave a good bye and head towards my mates house. I walk up the first few steps, when a man stopped me. "ID please." What ID, what am I going to do? 'Nastu handkerchief pocket' her voice sang. I run my hand to my chest pocket, and reach in. A little letter with the Heartfillia stamp in red, I pulled out and showed it to him. He nodded and let me past, I kept walking, and walking until I reached the main room.

Many expensive vases laid around, flowers danced in hands, and pockets, and chandlers dangled from the ceiling. The place smelled of blood, champagne, and lavender? WHat ever just focus on the mission. I walk past the crowd, and past the tables, full of fish. Ooohh fish, I turn around, No I must do my mission first.

A slow song turned on and I walked over to Lucy. "May I have this dance with you my lady?" I bow, and set my hand out.

"Certainly," she responded, giving a curtesy and reaching for my hand. Her hand was a little warmer than her mothers touch, as we began to dance, I slid my hand around her waist. "Why is it you want to dance with me?.. Mister unknown"

"My names Nastu Dragneel." I fix my name. Her eyes widened as if she knew my name.

"I'm sorry mister Dragneel" she corrected herself, with her body language getting tense.

"I'm guessing you already know of me?" I say as a question not needing to be answered.

"Of course," she responded.

"Well I ain't here to, threaten, kill, or fight any of you guys" I say stepping to my left, and giving her a spin.

"State your business" she commanded, as I pull her back into my arms.

"It's you" I respond, "I have yet to find my mate... Well no, I have foun my mate, but she's almost impossible to get to. She is a vamp."

Her eyes widened, "and who may this unlucky woman be?"

"You," I respond, " this is the only known mate of a vampyre, I did not choose you, but you are mine." I breath in, "Lucy, will you tru-"

"How did you get in here? Did you kill someone, or trap them?" She asked in a stern voice.

"No not at all." I respond.

"Then how?!" She yelled loud enough no one else could hear.

The song ended, and we pulled away. My eyes feasted on her hesitation, and fear. "There's nothing to fear, mademoiselle." I say in a French twist. She gave a signal, and I look around, glancing at places I could be attacked by but only another slow song started. I step forward and begin to dance with her.

"Tell me how you got in to this party?" She asked, in a low grumble.

"Miss Layla, came to me just the other day." I respond.

"That is a lie! My mother Is dead," she yelled.

"In my dream she visited me, telling me to trust her and go to this party. When I walked up to the door and the man asked for the proof, her voice told me to check my pocket" I twirled her, and pulled it out of my pocket. We joined hands one more and I slip her my letter. She switched it into her left hand and began to read it in a low whisper, as we danced.

" Date: the 1rst of December, to Nastu Dragneel,  
Come to the party, on the 5th.  
Layla heartfillia and Lucy Heartfillia

It has the, royal stamp, and my signature." She stated.

"See I told you, truth be told... Please accept me, as your mate." I say almost as a question.

"I can't promise you anything but I am certainly going to get to know you better." She spoke just as the song ended.

"Great lets get going! I want to show you to Fairy tail!" I grab her hand and start walking to the front entrance, glints of sorrow filled her eyes, "I'm really happy Luce, my cat will love you, his name his Happy!"

She gave a smile, such a beautiful smile. "Right," she gave me a trusting smile, and we marched through the grand doors.

"Miss Lucy, where are you going?" The man who had stopped me earlier asked. "The party doesn't end for a good 40 minutes."

"Tell them I am not feeling well, and I'm in my quarters. Tell my father I'm going out with a friend," she waved a good bye, as we still holding hands, walked down the stairs.

"Hey Luce, my friend, is going to drive us, do you mind?" I ask. I saw her hesitate but she nodded a no. I take her half a block down, and of course, Gajeel sits in the car, eating McDonald's, feet up on the steering wheel, blasting some music.

"Damn it Gajeel, out of all the times really!" I scream, hitting the car. He glared at me, and rolled down his window.

"What was that flame brain" he screamed turning down the volume.

"You heard me" I yell.

"Your just lucky I waited for your ass." He stepped out of the car, and shoved me.

I shove him back, as he started to laugh, 'Gie hi' he's going to enjoy the fight. "Hahahahaaha, are all you werewolves like this?" Lucy joked, stopping us from fighting.

"No, you will see many more like us, and many others that aren't like us." Gajeel responded. He let go of my coat, and jumped inside of the car, I follow, as I slide into the back. Lucy walked to the other side of the car, and plopped into the back with me. Her pink dress, folding in all weird of shapes.

Gajeel started the car and pasted back a picture, o Lucy. I lean over to see the picture, leaning my self against her. "That's my mate, levy, also known as shrimp. The picture of him and her was when we went to the beach. He leaned on her, resting an arm on her head, giving a weird smile, as levy gave a kind smile. I look at Lucy, her face showed that she was totally weirded out, probably think how her idea of his mate, was way off.

"Hmm, she's really cute. How old I'd she 16?" Luce asked.

"Haha," he let out all of his laughter, "geihe, she's turning nineteen soon." Lucy's face turned red from embarrassment.

"So she's my age... I look forward to meeting her." She studied the picture more and more.

"Awww were finally here!" I yell, as a brawl could be heard from inside.

"Come on bunny girl," Gajeel said. Who the, fudge did he just call bunny girl?"

We enter our guild, the tables were flipped, and things were broken. "Oh you guys are finally here!" Mira ran over to us, with a bandage cheek. Many started to crowd us, congratulating, and messing with us. Romeo ran over through the crowd, and I lift him up over my shoulder, his mate levy started to giggle.

"Gajeel" levy ran into his arms, and gave him a hug. Then pulling away, out of every one, Lucy looked out of place, so I turn to Mira, "oi Mirajane go grab so change of clothes for Lucy."

"Okay" she chimed, as she grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her away, levy following.


	4. The start of happy

She came out looking absolutely beautiful, her dress now became one of Ezra's just in case, blue skirt, and a white sleeveless t shirt, with a blue line straight down the middle and across. She was chatting with levy, like she belonged here. I'm so happy.

Wendy walked over with her cat and Gajeels. She lifted each one up naming them, and when she was going to pet charel she hissed and jumped out of her arms, while lily just let her pet him.

"Yo, flame brain! Stop staring!" Gray walked over, stripped down into his boxers.

" shut up dumbass!" I respond.

"No you!" He yelled.

"Stop lying to your self, and go talk to your mate Juvia!" I yell, getting angry. He blushed, and Juvia looked our way. Her face light up,

"Shut up!" He grabbed my shirt, and pulled my close, punching me in the stomach, then I punched him in the cheek, causing him to step back, falling over happy, knocking over Canas barrel making the alcohol, spill all over the floor. She joined our fight by throwing a chair at me, and I dodging it, hitting Elfman. He joined our fight, and soon enough everyone joined.

Levy, Wendy, lucy, and Juvia sat on the side gossiping. Lucy sat drinking some water, watching our fight, our eyes met, and before I could do shit, 'Bamb' Ezra threw gray and I against the wall. Beating the shit out of us.

I peer open an eye, everyone laid on the floor, passed out. Of course except Lucy who seemed to be enjoying to play with happy. She walked over to me and sat next to me, so I closed my eyes. "Nastu, I had a really fun time tonight but, I'm afraid this is the last time I will see you..." I felt water drops drop on my cheek, "I will never forget how nice you guys were, and how you guys welcomed me so fast. I'm really happy." She rubbed my head, and began to stand.

Out of instinct I grabbed her hand, and pulled her down, so I laid above her, "you-you are really leaving Luce?" I ask.

"Yes I have to, because my father has already arranged a marriage for me." She responded.

"This isn't the damn 18 century!" I got furious, tightening my grip on her wrists, "it's your choice of marriage and dating!" Her big brown eyes sparkled, "why listen to him?" I say more calmly.

"Nastu, I would love to know all of you better, and I mean that... But, if I don't do this, people I love will get hurt." She whispered, softly, trying not to cry. "I really like you all, levy chan for being like me, Wendy, Juvia, Mirajane, Gajeel, master,"she took a breath, "and you, Nastu. I really like you." She sat up, dusting her self off, going to the bar and grabbing her dress. "I will return these, clothes... This is a farewell," she left the big guild doors, and made her way to the black car waiting for her.

Damn it! I run out of the guild, and change into werewolf. Running to god knows where. She filled my mind, how her hair made her look like an angel, how sweet her voice was, and even her big brown eyes reminded me of chocolate. Everything I want to know more about!

"Kkyyyaaa" Lucy? No it couldn't be, I start to run her way. Happy popped out of no where jumping on my ack, hissing. Not a good sign, I run vaster to where the scream came from.

"Stop him, we'll take the girl." Commanded someone. 4 large men got in my path, I sniff, scratch that vampyres, 4 large vampyres blocked my path. They are going to be a tuff fight.

The first blow was crucial, I was able to bite one of the men's ribs, hearing a cracking sound when I bit it. Pulling away, the man fell to a knee. I lined them up, so I could fight them one on one, using there slowness to advantage. The man fell over the others foot taking both of them down. Then the next on charged me, clawing at my face, so I bit him and threw him to the side. His arm snapped, and I return to the two just standing up. The charge at the same time, and I run through the gap up the middle, using my tale to trip one. I charge biting the neck of the single one standing, and turn to the left, seeing the two able to stand try to fight me. 'I can do this, 2 down 2 to go.'

One got me in the rib sending me flying, and slamming against the tree trunk. I stand, trying to shake off the fact, one of my ribs are broken for sure. Then the same vampyre that sent me flying kicked me again and again, slamming me into the tree, a good 5 kicks got me, when I hear, "yo, flame brain, we got this from here, go to where ever you need to go." Gajeel, gray, Juvia, and levy stood in wolf form and charged the vampyres.

" Nastu, please, please bring back Lu chan!" Levy plead. I nod, and turn around following her sent. The forest was hard to see in the night so every here and there I would trip, or fall, in to places. But I still kept running full speed, not loosing any speed. Her sent getting stronger and stronger, as I change back into human form. Her sent got really strong, as I run, my bare feet, getting cut, as my feet slap the ground. "Lucy!" I scream, pretty sure she could hear it, even though I may not know where she is. I reached the end of the forest and look at the 4 story house. She was jumping out of the window, with a man behind her.

"Nastu!" She called jumping out, "Lucy!" I ran as fast as I could, my feet bleeding, ribs breaking, arm dislocated, and I jump into the air, catching her, as we were sent flying hitting a tree. Her body felt squishy, and soft as I felt my head bang against the tree.

I open my eyes, to her look in her eyes. The fear, discomfort, and tears, filling her eyes. She got off of me, and I untied her chained wrist. I stand, helping her up, and say "let's go home."

She sobbed, "this is all my fault, every ones going to be injured because of me..." She sobbed even more.

"Hey Luce" I place my forehead to hers, she blushed " fairy tail, is full of the strongest wolves in the world, trust us when we say we'll protect you with our lives." I pulled away, and she looked at me, tears streaming down her face, as she fell to her knees, crying even more. She's such a baby, "do you need to be carried?" I ask teasingly.

"Uhu" she nodded, and hid her eyes with her bangs.

"Okay" I lift her in a piggy back style, and start to walk through the forest, every once in awhile, she would let out a sob, and sneeze, getting buggers all over my vest. But she didn't speak a word other than sorry this is all my fault. When I reached the guild only few remanded. Lucy still clinging to my back, digging her way into my scarf. The people who did remain, watched us, as Gajeel and gray ran to me. Levy following. Gajeel took Lucy, with levy, as I fall to the floor. Landing on my knees, totally utterly exhausted.

"Hey hey I think he's waking up" a sweet voice, but not as sweet as my loves voice called.

"Thank god, he's been asleep for 3 days now!" (**Hmm i really want to leave this as a cliff hanger, but I'm really bored so I want to write more than this) **

"Lucy San come over here!"

I peer my eyes open and rubb my eyes. A sharp pain ran through my rib area. Every one surrounded my bed, but the one person I really want to see. After I saved her damn life to! I sit up slowly, looking around, Gajeel sat in the corner, lily and happy laid on my feet, Mira, Wendy, gray, Romeo master, and everyone else surrounded my bed. I peer over Ezra's shoulder to see Lucy sitting in the corner, looking worse then when I first found her. The fear, and discomfort, and sadness, her face red, and a stuffy noes. I think every one noticed and left the room, or else it got alot more spacious and quiet.

I slide my feet over the bed, taking big steps over to Lucy. "Lucy," she didn't look at me, and her eyes were covered by her bangs, "hey Luce, Lucy" she didn't even move, I sit on the floor next to her, tears still streaming down her face. I lean my head against her shoulder, and repeat what I said bu softer, "hey, Luce."

"Nastu" sniff" I'm sorry this is all my fault.!"

"Lucy look at me." She didn't look "Lucy look at me," I reach for her face, putting both hands on her cheeks, holding her still. "It's not your fault, I dragged you here, I was the one who was chosen to be your mate, and you gave me a chance."

"I'm sorry," she snuffled.

"It's not manly to make a girl cry!" Elfman screamed hi hit about being manly.

"Oh shut up dick" I respond.

We started to fight, and I heard one thing other than Ezra's not coming to the guild, the thing that could make me happy any time. Her laughter, tears streamed down her face as she laughed. Her brown eyes shined as we all cheered, levy spoke with Luce, Romeo and his father were messing around, and every thing seemed great.


	5. Guild, danger, And Lucy?

**kkyyaa you guys are so nice. I love the reviews you guys give me, and I love you all!**

2 days have gone by sense I have been awake, and recovering. Lucy has opened her heart majorly, still telling me something's coming though. Other than that she's been living with me.

"Hey Luce!" I bang the bathroom door" hurry up I want to go to the guild."

"Fine fine Nastu, 5 minutes" she responded, her voice echoing from the bathroom. I turn and jump on the bed, roll, and pick happy up. I pull one of his black whiskers, and messed with his tail. He didn't really seem to mind. Soon enough Lucy opened the door, steam following, flooding my room. "Lets get oing!" She cheered, as I jumped off my bed and began to change to werewolf. She loved to watch me change, her eyes sparkled with fascination. Once I'm done I prance through the door through the hall way, and out the dog door. (Lucy did the same thing except skipped through the hallway and used the sliding door.)

Once we got outside we started for the path to the guild, Lucy seemed to have lots of fun riding on my back in werewolf form so I wait for her to hop on. She slid on, pulling her skirt down, and rubbed my ear. I jump up, and start to run, she hung to me sliding her hands into my neck fur. She giggled every once in awhile, as I run, to the guild. Soon enough when we got close enough I changed into my human form.

Lucy smiled and started to walk up ahead of me when I changed back I to human form. I pant and run towards her, she got pretty far ahead of me, when she looked up, and stopped. I run towards her, and catch her in my arms. "Caught you!" I yell. She dint respond, and I looked to where she was looking.

Shit! Who did this! I tighten my grip around her, as I look at the guild. The place smelled of vampyres, as the T in tail fell to the ground. The guild was painted black, and smelled of ash. The flames didn't appear, but had ash in the area. Some trees around us were burnt as well.

Lucy squeezed my arms, as we stood and looked at the guild. All of my memories, were here. The times when Cana would mess with her cards, and watch Guildarts from afar. When happy was born, when Romeo was born, when Gajeel washed up with his cat, and when mystogon brought Wendy home. Every thing, of my miniature hut burned to ashes, the time of lissanas death, that tree burnt to ash, the place where Ezra hid in the beginning gone. "Nastu lets go inside." Her sweet voice pitched out. (**Okay guys I'm pretty emotional when it comes to books, but not around others, I don't like to cry or get flustered infront of others, but an FYI a single tear freed itself from my eyes.**) She let go of my arms as I lessen my grip around her waist.

Even though we aren't dating, even though she's my mate, when she grabbed my hand it wasn't about love, it was about fear of me leaving her side and not trusting her. I grip her hand tight as we open the door. The guild hall was completely ruined. The tables and chairs turned to ash, the bar torn apart. We enter and I barely am able to let out"look for anybody in the guild, tell me Kay?" I release her hand.

She snatched it back and I look back at her, "there's blood here Nastu, lots of it. You need to stay with me so I don't kill anyone." Her voice sounded petrified, almost as if it were herself she was afraid of.

"Okay" I respond, pulling her in so close that I could lean my head on her shoulder. We walk hand in hand, and I could see her fangs growing in. "When was the last the last time you fed?" I ask out of the blue.

"Vampyres should be drinking blood everyday. But ever since I was little, I only fed every month, and on deers or rabbits. The last time I fed was the month before the party, and the next day I was going to feed." She responded not daring to make eye contact "but I still crave blood of others I just hold it in, but I'm not sure if I could stop myself here. We walked through the infirmary doors, and nobody was there. We went upstairs checking around using our special sense of smell to track people. We walked down the other stairs and stepped over the rubble of the bar so we could get to the kitchen.

Dear god as soon as I opened that door, it smelled of blood. Lucy jerked, and I released her hand from mine, she looked at me, and I put my arm over her shoulder. She blushed but shrugged it off. We step in and Lucy's words were cold, "there are 4 body's in here, not including the vampyres." I look at her and her eyes were no longer kind, caring, scared, they had no feelings, but the defiantly were fogged and hazed.

"Lucy" I call her name " Lucy" I call again, I wave me hand infront of her face, I turn her head to me but she didn't even look at me and when she did I did not see a Lucy. "Damn it Lucy." I jerk her and instead of telling me to stop she grabbed my arm. She squeezed, pulling in and throwing a punch. I dodge tthis time, but I'm not sure about the rest. She kept attacking me, and when she released my arm she turned and headed towards the back, over her shoulder I saw a injured, unconscious gray. I run towards her, as she squats infront of him and opened her mouth. Her sharp teeth showed as I grab her pulling her into a hug. I pull away, and kiss her. If she doesn't calm down I'm dead. Her body loosened, and her hands went to my cheeks. Returning my kiss, and I felt a rush of overwhelming power shoot into me.

**kya, little nalu! What's going to happen to Lucy and Nastu? What about the guild? Who else is in the guild, and who's alive?!**

**reviews make me update faster! **


	6. Mated on both sides

**How ya doing this is a really long chapter so yea!**

'Remember Nastu when you find your mate, and kiss them _eww I responded interrupting Igneel_ you will feel intense amount of power.' That time as a kid shot into my mind. I open my eyes and pull away, she opened her eyes, and looked at me, her eyes no longer clouded, but shined bright. "Nastu what was that feeling?" She whispered.

"It's called mating, Igneel taught me when you kiss you feel intense amount of power that shoots into you." I respond and she blushed all shades of red. "Now that your dealed with let's help our team mates" her eyes sparkled at the word 'our'.

"Right!" She responded. I walk over to gray and pick him up. "Nastu! There's a body over here, I can't remember his name, but I have met him before." I turn the corner "I think his sons names Romeo!" She yelled. Shit! I run over to where they were, and Lucy was carrying him like it was nothing. Damn vampyres. I follow her, to the next body, "it's Gajeel" she called. How are we going to carry 4 people with 2 people?

"Nastu, how are your wounds?" Why would she ask now?

"Find, my ribs are still healing but fine." I respond "why?"

"Change" she didn't look at me. I open my mouth to say something but she beat me to it, "change now." She commanded.

After I changed into a wolf, she placed Macao down and grunted lifting up Gajeel and placing him on my back, where he was laying on me. He weighed a good amount but I am still able to run worse case possible. She then picked Macao again and placed him on Gajeel, and then lifted gray putting him on top. The weight was like carrying another me on me. Lucy started to walk around and I followed behind her. "Where's the fourth body?" She asked "Nastu do you know of any places that person could be?" She asked. I whimper, as she looked around. She looked at me as I pointed my snout to corner. Juvia laid against the sink, in the closet, water running from the tap. "Why is the water running?" She asked.

I wonder if I could do that? Gajeel told me he could do it, think hard, think about calling her. 'Lucy?' She jumped as she looked my way. 'Ohh cool I can do this! I can speak to you in your mind!'

She looked at me, 'how?'

I respond with 'I don't know, so the reason Juvias next to the sink is that's her power up. She can change herself into water, but here she was probably using it to attack. The downside is, if you do this so much it starts to cut your life source.'

'Okay well we need to go back to your place.' She hoisted Juvia into her arms clutching onto her tightly.

'Right, and it's our place.' I correct her.

'There are mating for us vampyres as well Nastu' she commented.

'Really? Like what' I ask eagerly

'Ill tell you later, but we've got more important things to do.' She responded.

'Ohh yea there's a secret escape thingy over here somewhere!' I remember.

'Really, that's where they must have gotten out and the wolves here used as decoys!' She said scouring the area.

'Right here!' I point my nose to the cupboard. She opened it and there was a small stair case, leading downward. I hop down the stairs looking around following the tracks, of my comrades. The tunnel was small, dirty, and cold. We kept going until we reached a dead end. The rock end surprised me, as I try pushing it. Then I try barking, Lucy then kicked a rock, and the damn thing opened. 'Cool, good job Luce!'

She didn't respond as we walked through the forest, I smell looking for my house, as I go left, walking to it. The walk was pretty shot as we reached home, we laid everyone down on the ground, Lucy getting medical supply's and water. I change to my human form, jumping on the couch, so I could get some rest. Lucy scurried back, cleaning the wounds of everyone starting with Macao and ending with Gajeel.

Once she finished I stood up, and walked over to her, gabbing her hand "lets go find everyone else!"

She smile, "right."

We started to move out of the house when happy caught my eye. I turn to him, and pick him up. "Happy your job is to protect everyone while we are out" he gave a little purr, jumping out of my arms, and landed on Gajeel. He curled up, and looked at me. "Bye, bye"" I open the door, and let Lucy go before me, closing it and locking the doors, we head to find our teammates.

"Hey Luce?" I say after awhile walking in silence.

"Yea" she responded.

"You said yo have a mating ritual as well?" I ask as she stopped.

She blushed deeply "I don't know, Nastu it's only vampyre, to vampyre, so I think we shouldn't do it." She said hesitantly.

"No." She looked at me in surprise, " we are going to make it so we are mated in both your culture and mine."

"The thing is Nastu, I have to.. Drink umm your blood and you must do the same." She looked away from me.

" really, that's all? That's fine, I don't care" I respond.

"Nastu we are going to talk about this later," she responded.

"Okay!" I grab her hand, " I can smell fresh scents, lets go!" I start running pulling her along with me. The path was cover by trees, and soon enough my vision began to blur.

"Nastu are you alright?" Lucy asked, when I stumbled over a rock. My hazy vision making it hard to see straight.

"I'm fine Luce," I respond, trying to make her understand that some things there " do you feel any ones presence, or feel anything at all?"

"No Nastu are you alright?" She asked once again.

"I'm-" the sharp pain of a knife pushing through my back, and out my stomach made me look down. I touched my stomach, and removed my hand, not the slightest bit of blood. I whip around, but again not the slightest bit of any thing abnormal. "Na-" she couldn't finish, "stay behind me" I command.

My vision getting worse and worse, black starting to flood my eyes, I drop to a knee, only a little vision left."Nastu" Lucy screamed. I fall, laying on the grass, my head towards Lucy. She stood up, looking at a man with blondish hair. "I should have noticed it was you, Bret" she said coldly, with a straight back.

"Of course, I'm going to come save my future wife, who else wouldn't" he said, with a wild smirk. "What do you think you're going to do? Fight me?" He started to laugh, as Lucy let out a tch sound, moving her feet, to plant them on the ground for a battle stance. "If you attack me, this stupid werewolf will die" he said.

'Lucy' I call, I could see her eyes twitch.

'I can here you.'

'If you drink my blood, could you defeat him?'

'Its possible, but there's no promises.'

'Thats fine bye me!'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes' she looked down at me and over to this 'Bret' guy.

"Fine I give up!" She went to her knees, "just please don't hurt him!" She hugged me, digging her way into my scarf, he began to laugh wildly. 'Im sorry if this hurts' she licked my neck, and sank her fangs into my neck.

At first it stung, but as she began to drink I felt pleasure, she moaned as she pulled away. She lick her lips, and stood up. Her eyes no longer kind, they're sharp, and white with red, as she charged for the man. In a blink of the eye, she had sent him flying into the nearest tree, before he had the chance to stand up, Lucy picked him up by one hand strangling him. His body fell limp and she was raising her hand when I yell "stop!" She looked over to me "we do not kill, we protect ourselves and our nakama, if we have to we will kill. But we do not kill on purpose." She dropped him, and her eyes turned soft again.

"Sorry" she looked down.

"It's okay," I stand up, the black, and blur in my eyes gone. I walk over to her, and pull her into my arms. "You did good, my love" she pulled away blushing, and I lean in placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Her face went red, as she looked away.

"Lets go find our nakama" she whispered.

"Right, to bad we can't ask em where they are though" I glance over at the man who got his ass beat by Luce.

"Sorry"

"It's okay, it just means my woman's tuff." I love her blushing face. I grab her hand as we begin to walk, I followed the smell, of my guild members, until I stopped.

"What?" She asked.

"This is blue Pegasus territory now." I respond

"Ssoo?" She gave a careless response.

"You don't understand, you can't cross into others territory. It's like people crossing the border from Mexico to the u.s., you need proof, and a reason" I respond.

"So what? We have a reason." She responded.

She started to drag me along, as we followed the smell, the images of alpha Bob, popping into my head. That damn geezer... We reached the center of the territory as I saw their guild. I saw few wolves, as they looked at me and more on glaring at Lucy. I let go off her hand draping my arm over her shoulder, telling the rest that she's my mate, and not an enemy... Well to me at least. The path of smell went inside of the guild.

I just about touched the door when someone stopped me. I look over to a tan man with black hair stopped me. His hand touching my wrist, "what are you and that demon doing here?" He gestured his head to Lucy.

"I'm am looking for my pack, they seemed have came here, I would like to talk to alpha bob." I look to Lucy then to him, "she is my mate, Lucy, not a demon." He released my arm.

"Follow me," as we walk in, everyone stopped and looked at us. People yelled 'what's a demon doing here' 'what's going on Ren?' But we all ignored them, as we walk to the back. He opened a door and entered, alpha bob, sat on the bar. His appearance never changes, his outfit, and make up scars me.

"Why isn't it Nastu," he jumped off the bar, and walked over to me, and I released my arm around Lucy as he hugged me. "You've grown so much," he released and looked over to Ren. "You can leave."

"Right." He left, glancing back at Lucy.

"Why is it you came today Nastu?" He gave a kind aura, " you know you can't pass without a pass," his aura becoming scary " and especially with a vampyre."

"You are right alpha Bob," I bowed my head, " I am here looking for my pack, Lucy is my mate, and my guild was under attacked from the vampyres, we ended up coming here to ask if they have come here"'I raised my head looking at him dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry they haven't, they probably threw the scent off, to drag you here." He put his hand to his cheek "and I am so happy you've finally found your mate."

He started to walk to the bar, and walked straight through it, like normal. Lucy almost fell from surprise, "I guess you haven't told her about me. Your so mean" he opened the door and waited for us. I jumped over the counter, and turned to see Lucy gracefully jump over the bar, and land on her feet. She walked through the door and I followed. His office was big, purple couches laid around, with white floors, and walls. A pink rug laid under his desk. He went and jumped down on the couch, and gestured with his hand to sit across from him on the other couch.

When I sat down, Lucy reached for my hand, and I returned by grabbing it. "So tell me what has happened from the start." Alpha Bob said.

"You see-" I started but Lucy cut me off "the start was at the party he came to too receive me, I then got kidnapped and he rescued me, his ribs are still damaged, and today we went to the guild, we found 4 wolves." She breathed "you may know some, Gajeel, gray, Juvia, and Macao?"

"Yes I know gray and Macao, the wonderful stripper and a father." She blushed at the comment strip per.

"Then we followed the secret escape root, and went home to place the wounded down. We followed the scent of them and ran into my old fiancé, and I defeated him" bob made a weird 'hmm' noise. "Still following the trail we ended up here..." Lucy finished.

"So you want to find your pack... Hmm if they lead you here than they were either here before any of us, or planning if yo guys are away then they will attack somewhere else." He said seriously.

Lucy stood up, "shit!" We looked surprised at her " they are attacking home, that is where it is, Nastu it's at your- I mean our house!" She corrected herself.

"You guys will need some help, I will send my friends Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren. For assistance." He stood from his couch and headed towards the door. I let go of her hand to change to wolf form. As soon as I finished she slid her hand up and down my back. We head to the door, and jump over the bar, heading through to the center of the guild.

Once again every one stared at us, but when alpha bob lifted his hand every one stopped their bickering. "Our friends in fairy tail are in trouble, Nastu has a mate that is a vampyre and you all know that we need to except it. I want Ichiyas team to assist them."

A short man with a white tux popped out of the sky, literally, just fell from the sky. "You called for us," he said with sparkles floating around him. (Okay so I find him quite annoying and weird, but who doesn't? Really? So just lets say I am no good at writing him like this.) then 3 other boys just 'poofed' by his side. Wtf?

"My name is Ichiya" he put his hand over his forehead " model, book writer, blah blah blah" I really don't give a shit for what he is.

"My name is Hibiki, this is Eve, and Ren." He pointed to a young boy next to him, and the tan man we had met before.

"My name is Lucy it's nice to meet you." She said.

"Alright lets get going!" Ichiya cheered.

"Right," the 3 boys said.

We began to run, but me and Lucy didn't like there speed, so we ran ahead of them. Lucy and I ran like no tomorrow. The comrades we had, left in the forest. My paws hitting the floor making twigs snap as we run.

When my house in view vampyres were packing every one up in the truck. More like shoving them in the trunk, good enough though. 'Luce,'

'Yea, don't stop them, Nastu you hop in the back with em'

'Right' I sprint faster, as he just about turned the car into drive mode, I jumped into the truck landing on Gajeel making a slight noise, but he didn't look at me. I lay down on gray and Gajeel, so I didn't get seen. 'Lucy I'm here'

'Great, when you pass streets, schools, and other things like that tell me'

'Kay' I felt Gajeel twitch under me, shit! He's going to start to go berserk when he wakes up. I look around to see what I could smuggle him with. I see happy! Ah ha! I pick him in my mouth and lay him on his mouth. Gajeel opened his mouth, and began to yap, but happy cut of most of the noise. As soon as he stopped I whimpered, and pulled happy away. He looked at me, questionably. 'Sampson middle school turning left.'

I nod my head no hoping he would understand not to speak. His red eyes stared me down, I gesture my head to the left, there Lucy jumping tree to tree, sweating, but not gaining or loosening any speed. 'Look to my way and wave' she waved, and I drew a little heart on his stomach. He gave m a smirk.

Hmm he let out. The car stopped and I look around, 'brook street, heading left on Karl street.'

'Got it'

The car began to drive again, he started to slow down and stop at a mansion. Gajeel looked around, he pushed him down and let out a quick bark. I jump out and hid in a bush letting out another bark. I know he understood because he didn't follow me.

'Luce, 1295 Karl street. Huge black mansion'

'Alright wait for me'

'Im going in'

'No!'

I followed the man through the back yard, and waited for him to leave the shed, I peer my head into it to see stairs going down, 'there's a shed in the back, go down the stairs' I followed the stairs, and found the end of the stairs fork.

"Haha stupid wolves, being locked up here will treat a good death sentence. I hide in the other pass, as he walked through the right one going back upstairs. I turn the corner and walk fast and quietly to the place he was. The hole pack was there, in prison bars, 'found em'

'Great well I'm coming downstairs with the enemy, he doesn't know about me being Lucy so you should hid' I run to the end of the tunnel where it was completely dark and I hid behind some crates full of wine.

"Haha" I heard her laugh "you're right stupid werewolves like these should go to hell" I could tell she was acting.

He threw Juvia inside the prison, "well lets go grab the next one," he turned his back on Lucy 'now!' I message to her. She grabbed his mouth, and broke his neck.

I prance out of the corner 'good job, Luce go grab the rest and act like your helping.'

'Right' she went up stairs. I start looking through his clothes for the keys. 'Nastu I'm coming down with gray and Macao, and closing the entrance.'

'Good'

When I found the keys, I gave a whimpered and Gajeel got up. I pasted the keys to him and he unlocked the door. I changed into human form and take my scarf off so I could adjust it.

"When you get that scar?" Gajeel murmured.

"What scar" I ask.

"On your neck" I moved my hand to my neck and felt the scar,

"It must have been when Lucy bit me." I respond.

"I did what?" Lucy holding one man on each shoulder, her eyes white with red pupils. Must be because of the smell of blood and killing.

"You gave me a scar right here" I pointed on my neck.

"I was going to warn you about everything but then we got in that battle, and you said I could drink your blood, and it's your fault." Gajeel watched us, with a confused look.

**kya so long, hope you guys like it, you've been complaining to me to make more and update soon so I wrote this really long one :p**


	7. A big time is coming

**Okay I'm sorry! Really! A writers block on this, then I'm workingon like 10 thousand things, my 2 novels,a crossover with gakuen alice and ft, yet then my other short stories, other fan fics, reading, and doing fun stuff for summer! I plan not to write as much when school comes, but no need to worry, I will be on everyday during the breaks. So yea this chp is really short, and sorry if its suck ish!**

**so here we go**

"Gajeel, well explain this later, but first we need to wake everyone up." I look at him. He stared at me with confused eyes, after a few seconds, he said "right."

We entered the 'prison' and I bent over to Mira. "Mirajane," I shake her, "Mira" I tap her face.

"Mirajane, Elfman got a girlfriend!" Nastu yelled/whispered. She shot up looking around, and I gave a giggle.

"Where are we?" She asked, "is it true? Elfman got a girl!?"

"No of course not" Gajeels voice yelled.

"Oh thank god." She responded fanning herself.

"Shut up and help wake the rest of em up" Gajeel picked up levy into his arms.

"Okay." I moved to the next person, I rest their head on my lap, and move the blue hair out of her face. "Wendy, Wendy." I give her a sweet voice, I tap her face, and pull her blue hair.

"Hmm," she peeked her eyes open," Lucy San?"

"Good your awake," I hug her "we need the others to wake up Kay."

"Okay." She stood up, a little wobbly, and dusted her dress off.

Soon enough everyone was awake, and sitting down. We were all 'counting heads' making sure we aren't missing any body, "Ezra San!" Wendy put her hand on her fist, "master and Ezra San were the last ones fighting. They must have been tooken away."

"But where?" Levy chan asked. "If this place is bad then the other place must be hell."

"Full of torture and vampyres." Warren commented.

"Not to offend you, Lucy." Another reported to me.

"No no it's okay." I try focusing more on the real problem, I really don't care of there racism. Really most vampyres are assholes, so I don't care.

"They must have been taken to the main prison, or-"

"Damnit!" I yell, "that bitch! Why must he do this!" I yell even more.

"You know who is doing this?" Nastu asked.

"I know where they are to, how could I not notice?!" I yell at myself.

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Mira's sweet voice sang.

"It's my father. From the kidnapping, to you guys being inprisoned here, it was all my fathers work." I respond standing.

"Then shall we go get them Lu-chan?" Levy said standing next to me.

"Yes." I sigh, "but I won't come with you."

"What!?" People said.

"I'm going to my house, to confront my father, I will give Nastu the directions, though our mind, talking, thing." I look around.

"At least send someone with you?"

"Like gray!"

"Noo! Not gray sama!" Juvia yelled.

"Fine lets send juvia then"

"No, I will not let you enter my house. It is full of things you never want to see. I will take care of my father, you take care of finding master, and Ezra." I command.

"Fine."'nastu said, that made everyone jump. Probably because everyone thought he would reject the idea of me going home... Alone.

"Alright, the place they are at is old grove and collage. There is a little stream there, and by that is a old, flabby house... When you get there don't rush in, that will only get you hurt. Nastu tell me when you get there, I will tell you the rest then." I start to walk down the hall way when a hand grabbed mine.

I turn, "promise me you won't get hurt!" Levy stammered.

"I promise, can't you trust me? I am strong I have my own powers." I tease.

"Fine," levy let go of my hand, "just make sure to come home."

"Right. Well lets get going." I look to Nastu.

"Lets go!" Nastu yelled. "Everyone injured follow Mira, Elfman, and Cana to the guild. Everyone else is to fight!"

Every one cheered. And the became serious as we walked up the stairs and to the house. We walked thought the back yard, and everyone had already changed to wolf form, except Mira.

Hmm, I will ask later.

As soon as I opened th gate, a few ran left heading to shabby house, and everyone else ran to the guild. 'Keep that promise Luce.'

'Will do.' I respond and head to my fathers mansion. The place where the ball, was at my aunts house. I ran up the old dirt hill, finding the garden and mansion on the other side. I start to run down, the memories of the day pondering and battling with the time of my child hood...


	8. Sting

**Hey guy, no more writers block, I think you all will like this chp, and I know most of you guys like sting as a bad guy, but I find him a pretty good guy, so I wrote him as a protagonist. (^\/^). If you see the penguin oor this penguin isnt messed up because of this damn site, this is great. Well read.**

Damn Lucy focus! I yell at my self, I'm half way through my garden, as I'm greeted with my..my, hmm how would you put it, maids? No...they're family I never could spend time with. Though dad treated them a little better than, shit.

"Mrs. Lucy! Where have you been? Your fathers been looking for you!" An older one yelled at me.

"Umm, miss, may you come with me?" Asked the youngest well 100 year old vampyre, still looking and acting like a shy 12 year old. " your father awaits you," she said.

"Yes," I respond.

We walk along the old halls, these hall always feeling like home to me. But, he, he is a demon. I have known that, but never noticed the full extent.

"Here, may you change into this?" She sweetly said.

"Okay," I respond.

I strip, and pull the old dress over my head. I look at my self in the mirror, "we need to do your hair now," she whispered.

"No need, I won't be here long," I raise my hand as I walk into the hall and to my fathers study. The old dress was my mothers, so precious high in value to me as well. My hair bounced up and down, as I walk barefooted. I am no longer a princess, and no longer want to be one. This blue and black dress reminds me of levy, I don't know why. Maybe because of the sweet coloring, and old feeling, kinda like a book, who knows.

I push the doors open, with ease, no longer using my hole body to push it. "Father," I walk in, giving a poisoness smile, and a venomous and sweet tone.

"Lucy," he looked up from his work, ripping of his glasses from his old face, "where have you been? Your wedding announcement has been set, and everyone knows." He shot back my tone.

"I have found my self a husband," I respond raising my chin, "and he and his family has protected me with their lives, I am proud of him," I respond with pride in my voice.

"To bad you will never see him again, you will live the rest of your days in this mansion, and no one will be able to see you, but your new fiancé and me," his voice hissed back at me.

"And how are you going to stop me?" I ask.

"Sherry, Lyon, Sting" he called, I prepare for the battle, the battle I promised to win. Father stood as he raised his arm, and a blonde vampyre appeared, with no 'poof' just appeared. "Lucy, this is your new, husband" he snarled at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," his voice cold as I begin to walk backward.

"Nope," a strong hand grabbed me, as I turn around.

"Gray?" I ask, his white hair, and stripping habit reminded me of him.

"Oh! You know that bastard!" He laughed, "I feel sorry for you,".

"I don't," I grip his hand, and, pull his arm over my shoulder, using my power to throw him to the wall. "I like him, he's fun," I turn to my father, "I'm not going to be a princess anymore father, I have chosen my path."

He smirked, "well I have decided the easier path, do not question me!" He yelled at me, as the blonde boy grabbed my arm as we teleported. How is he able to do this? I've never read of it before.

I feel the ground under my feet, as I open my eyes. It's my bedroom. The 'Sting' guy, sat on my bed, and looked up at me, "you're an idiot."

"I follow my love, this love may not be broken," I hiss back at him. "Do you love anyone?" Asking, it kinda slipped from my mouth. I mean I trust him, and all, but do I really love him. Why do I refer Nastu as love?

'You did?!' Nastus voice yelled in my head, my cheeks went red.

'Nastu focus are you there?'

'Yea, we have already found the place.'

'Go through the back, be fast and take the kitchen, make sure no one hears there screams. Then go to the next room, doing it the same way, when you find the attic that's where our friends will be.'

'Hows your miss'

"Yea, I do," stings voice was hesitant.

'Ion' his voice finished.

'Got to go,' I respond, trying to focus on sting.

"Then who is she? Why di you except my marriage proposal?" I ask, sitting down on the bed, his blue eyes bore into his folded hands.

"Well I met her when we were children, my father accepted the marriage proposal because of the money, and your father only asked because of how famous I was on the streets." He lifted his hand, "my powers are different and every ones' wanted them, as well tried to take them from me, or pay me to do stuff, I always decline," he sighed, "but when ever they came to my father he said yes," he looked at me, "her names Yukio, but I haven't seen her in 4 years, I don't know what's happened to her."

He looked away from me, his body fidgeted, as I process what he told me. He loved her even as a child. His father likes the money, probably because they were broke, and he's lonely. "Sting," I say, as he looked at me, "how bout we make a deal," he looked at me with confusion, "I will give you, every single dime I can to help you find Yukio, and I mean it, but when we find her, will you take me to where Nastu lives?"

His eyes looked more comfortable,"yes, I agree," he said holding out his hand, I respond shaking it.

"Thank you, I am glad we could agree to this, and I'm sure Yukio will be glad to," I give a smile.

"You and her, you are the only two people to treat me so kindly, and warm" he told me, his voice soft, "that guy of yours must be happy," he dropped back closing his eyes, resting his head on his folded hands behind his head. His blonde hair getting messy.

"Can I tell you some thing?" I ask, as he peeked an eye open. "He's a werewolf," his eyes shot open and he looked at me with strong, blue, eyes.

"I thought you had just happen to run into trouble," he tried to stay calm,"but to love one of them, it's stupid," he raised his voice," do you know that your putting your life at risk, every second your with them!" He yelled at me, it's not surprising though," they could suddenly latch out and attack you!" I'm glad he cares though. "No won-"

"Sting," he stopped,"him, and his friends, have treated me with open arms, kindness, and protected me with their lives. Now if one of them were to suddenly attack me, I could hold my own, but they won't," my voice stayed calm as it grew a sharper tone," so if you decide not to help me, that's fine, I can find a new way out," I hissed.

His eyes widened as he sighed, "fine, the deal still carries on," he had lost this argument.

"Great!" I say, clasping my hands together, "then I will go grab a check," this is an easier way, and it involves no fighting, something Nastu doesn't wants nor does any one else. I slide to the head of the bed, and lean over to the night stand, opening the wooden stand, where I keep all my books...well most. I slide my hand to the back, and pat, tap, and feel around for the small check book. My hand slid over the dust thing, and pulled it out. I turn to him, "do you want a certain amount?" I ask, and his eyes changed to, guilt?

"No, you know you don't need to do this right? I will still help you," he told me.

"But out of all the pleasure I receive, you get none. Once my father has found out you have helped me, you will live through hell, so if you help me, you may never return here again. This is why I want you to find your love, and spend much time with her," his eyes shook, "this is really not out of payment, this is more of gratitude," I press the top of the pen as it pushed down making The 'click' sound, and begin to write the check.

**okay, well you like? Thank you for the 24 awesome reviews, I love you all!**


	9. Dumbass

**Hey guys! From now on, it'll be slower updates, school just started, and I have 3 other fanfics. I like to have about 1000-2000 words a chp so yea. Thank you guys for the reviews I love you all.**

"But out of all the pleasure I receive, you get none. Once my father has found out you have helped me, you will live through hell, so if you help me, you may never return here again. This is why I want you to find your love, and spend much time with her," his eyes shook, "this is really not out of payment, this is more of gratitude," I press the top of the pen as it pushed down making The 'click' sound, and begin to write the check.

I turn to him, "here," I give him the golden key, decorated check.

He looked down at it, his eyes widening, "550,000$" He looked up,"that's more than half a million, are you sure? I mean-" he started to ramble, and I got tired of it.

"Yes, I'm sure, as soon as you find th lucky girl, come and find me, I will be around," I pat his head.

"Okay," he responded. He grabbed my hand, "are you ready to leave?"

"Just a sec" I respond. Jumping up, I grab a big bag I have been saving, and stuff my mothers pink dress I wore to the party I met Nastu, dad seemed to have got it back, I wonder why? Just kidding, that bastard could go to hell before I let him stop me. I pull out a few books, and stuff it in the already full bag, and turn around. "Now I'm ready."

He stood from my bed, walked over to me, grabbing my hand, "okay," he closed his eyes, sighed, and then we started the teleporting. It's hard to explain, there is no ground, and yet there is, it's all the colors in the world, but it's not, it's anywhere and yet nowhere, that's the thing, I can't explain it.

'Luce, we got em, we are ganna head home,'

'I am already home,' I respond, feeling the ground form underneath my feet.

'How the hell did you get home so fast?!'

'Tell you later,' I look to sting, "thanks, would you like some water?" But he was distracted, I turn around to see where he's watching.

Crap, of course! The guilds burnt down of course they would come drink/sleep/heal/ get all their shit together, chilling out in our house. And what do they do? They death glare us, well not me, and sting death glares back. "Guys," I announce, "stop, he helped me, he's a good guy," I start walking to the house, passing by the old brutes, and the future drunks. Max, warren, nab, those type of guys.

I turn to look to sting, he still hasn't moved an inch, he may have stopped the death glaring though."sting," I call out.

He raised his arm to grab his elbow, he looked away, not making eye contact, "I think I'm going to go, I will find Yukio, and hopefully rouge and my cats are with them, I will talk to you later," he began to turn away.

"Sting!" I yell, he looked over his shoulder, "promise me, no matter how long, at least just come visit at least once!"

His eyes almost reflected Nastus, "promise," he shoved a hand in his pocket, and walked away.

I turn back, "boys, men, if you lay a hand on him," I say, they began to look at me, fear building, "I'm going to," I lean forward, and they back away, "got that!"

"Yup, aye," some say, as I walk into the house. mira, Wendy, and levy were treating the injured. Most of them laid on the couch and floor, as I step around them to get to Mira.

"Lucy, Welcome back!" She came and hugged me.

"Thanks, " I respond. "The guys will be coming back soon," I pull away, and walk diligently to the bedroom. Luckily, no ones there! I close my door behind me as I flop down on the bed. 'Im tired' I think.

'Really?' His voice spooked me.

'Oh, that wasn't meant for you'

'What do you mean'

'I had just thought it, I kinda forgot about this hole talk thing'

'Okay, well I will be home with the others soon, so no worries' like I was worried...no I was.

I sit up, and look at the body mirror I put in as soon as we started to live eachother. The white and blue dress, looked absolutely great on me, will I ever where it again, no, but I will keep both of these dresses in good care.

I turn and walk to the wardrobe, and open the top part, I reach up grabbing two hangers. I turn back, throwing one on the bed, as I reach for the bag, I pull out the pink dress, and put the hanger on it. I hang up the pink dress, and then grab the hem of the dress, sifting my hand over a cress, I pull it over my head, and grab the hanger. I shift an end through the shoulder hole, and then the other, I hang it up, next to the pink dress. Then, grabbing the open doors, I close them, and grab some pjs.

I step over to the bath room, and begin to strip out of my bra and panties.

After my nice bath I wrap a towel around myself, and step into the room. "I'm home Luce!" Nastu ran into the bed room, looking all torn up, but, I'm changing so one more cut won't hurt, so I charge him yelling his name, and kick him. He flys to the wall, yelling, "what the heck!"

"I'm changing!" I yell at him, holding the short, exposing towel to my breasts.

He acts so cute, he covers his eyes and, reaches to the wall, using his hand to support himself to stand. "Sorry Luce," he stumbles forward, whacking his head to the wall, he groaned, and I giggle. Dumbass.

"Just stay there, keep your eyes closed and covered," I order. He's to dumb not to use his seeing, and leave, so now th only way we are goin to leave is me changing. I grab my clothes, and head to the bathroom. "You can open your eyes!" I yell, and close the door right after that.

I sigh, and drop the towel around my waist. It drops to my feet, as I search for my bra is the stack of clothing. I find it, above the pants, and under the panties. I slip my arms through the shoulder holes, and clasp the thingumabob (lol used spell check, and this was in here! LOLZ! Laugh out loud zebras? Whatever, still spell check has this) and then slid my underwear on, I slid my pants on over that, and reach for my shirt. My shirt is a red, sleeveless, turtleneck, decorative gold buttons shoot straight up the middle, I throw it on, doing each button. It hugs my breasts, and shows my flat stomach, I turn to the side, as what everyone else says, I'm fat, maybe I should loose more pounds?

"Lucy!" Nastu complained, calling my name, banging on the door.

"Yea!" I yell back.

"Hurry up! I need to pee!" He sounds like a 3 year old.

"Okay," I open the door, holding my dirty cloths in my hand, with the towel.

He rushes past me, as I step out the door, he slams the door behind me at my heals. I walk to the hamper, and drop my stuff into it, and go sit at the bed.

**i wrote sting in all my other fics as a bad person, I really love the twins, Yukio, and flare. OMG FLARE, I LLLOOOVVVEEE her. Yea I hope she joins fairytail, but knowing f-cking hiro, he won't, I mean I love and hate him... I know you guys are ganna comment some stuff about that, well chow!**


End file.
